


Who Wants To Live Forever?

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Hancock (2008)
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, Norway - Freeform, POV, Parents, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: El destino tiene una forma cruel de comandar tu vida. Te pone cada día las decisiones a las que no prestas atención, y acabas, sin querer en una situación horrible, o al contrario, has evadido tu destino funesto gracias a esas decisiones.¿Pero qué pasaría si tomaras la decisión que tomaras, el destino siempre te llevara hacia la persona que va a causar tu muerte?





	Who Wants To Live Forever?

¿Os gustan los superhéroes? Porque esta es la historia de dos de ellos. Dos que gracias a una catástrofe, tuvieron que tomar una decisión demasiado pronto. La causa fue simple: quedaron expuestos.

Y es que aquello salió por todas partes. Televisión, diarios, radio… Casi todos los ojos del mundo apartaron la vista de las guerras y el hambre por unos días, para fijarse en una sola persona: Hancock.

El tipo más borde, maleducado y muchas veces matón que te puedas encontrar. Amnésico perdido, además. Pero sabía volar, levantaba autobuses como un dedo y se miraba con gracia las marcas que las balas dejaban en su cuerpo, enfadándose más por el agujero en la camiseta que por ser disparado. Algunos podría decir que era el Superman en versión “no-me-toques-los-cojones-o-te-mando-a-Saturno”.

Pero el tipo se redimió y se convirtió en buena persona, al igual que su doble femenina, Mary, con quien habían compartido tres mil años de historia.

Ella decía que era, junto a Hancock, era la última de su especie, considerada divina.

Qué equivocados estaban. Qué inocentes.

Sí que es verdad que no somos muchos los que quedamos a la vista. La mayoría encuentra a tan temprana edad su doble que ya no se separan y tienen una vida normal, tengan hijos o no, sean pareja o no. Algunos ni se enteran de que tienen esos superpoderes, excepto por algún recuerdo lejano que conserven.

Ese fue mi caso. Conocí a mi esposa Anne cuando teníamos ambos unos siete años. No supimos lo que éramos hasta un tiempo después, cuando nos percatamos que estando juntos nos poníamos enfermos más a menudo y los golpes dolían más. Cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta de quién era Anne, me sentaron en el sofá:

—George, eres muy joven para entender esto, pero… eres invulnerable. Fuerte, mucho más de lo normal. La muerte no llega para ti. Excepto cuando estás con esa niña.

Aquello me cambió la vida. Evidentemente, no lo entendí en ese momento, pero lo fui averiguando yo solito: durante los viajes al extranjero, me sentía invencible y jamás me daba un retortijón en el estómago. No pillaba enfermedades locales, y empecé a darme cuenta de mi fuerza sobrehumana. Y con el tiempo mis padres me contaron otras cualidades, como la de volar, pero nunca lo quise probar. Me daban miedo las alturas.

—¿Vosotros también podéis volar? —pregunté cuando lo supe.

—Sí. Podemos hacer todo lo que tú haces. Elegimos no hacerlo, tener una vida normal.

Y, en fin, acabé causando problemas. A veces no medía mis fuerzas y ponía patas arriba el sitio que fuera donde me encontrase en ese momento, si me enfadaba. Otras, deseaba usar todos mis poderes para matar “por justicia” a otro ser humano. Pero lo que supe tuve claro fue que quería a Anne en mi vida.

Como nos criamos juntos, crecimos juntos, pasamos por la infancia, la adolescencia, nos enamoramos, hicimos locuras a los veinte (a veces muy destructivas para el resto) y, cuando llegamos a los treinta, después de ser humanos atolondrados cualesquiera, decidimos sentar la cabeza, casarnos, tener los trabajos que deseáramos más y rezar por una vida tranquila y feliz.

Entonces nació Billy. Bueno, a él no le gusta que le llamen así, prefiere Will, o William. Anne y yo sabíamos que lo más probable es que empezara a mostrar señales de tener poderes al poco tiempo de vida, y así fue. Aunque no demostraba fuerza o vuelo, nunca enfermaba ni tampoco sufría heridas.

Mi recuerdo más angustiante fue cuando empezó a corretear por la casa, antes de tener dos años. Se subió a un mueble sin ayuda de sus poderes y empezó a dar saltitos, riendo como un condenado. El tío era muy hábil, pero no tenía buen equilibrio aún, y pasó lo inevitable: resbaló y cayó de cabeza. Se agrietó la losa del suelo, pero él estaba perfectamente.

—Gracias al cielo que no ha encontrado aún a su doble predestinado… —recé, mientras Anne lloraba desesperadamente, del susto.

Aprendimos a cuidarle como cualquier otra familia. No es que no pudiera saber lo que era, es que tenía que acostumbrarse a que un día… algo podría pasarle.

Pero claro, nuestra raza es un puñetero imán de problemas. Si conocéis la historia de John Hancock y su doble Mary, sabréis que siempre están en todos los fregados. Atracos, peleas, guerras, muchas armas. Ellos dos sobrevivieron solos durante tres mil años, y cuando se encontraban, el uno protegía al otro, casi muriendo en el intento, y normalmente les bastaba el susto para estar separados uno o dos siglos. Entre susto y susto, ejercían de dioses, superhéroes, lo que fuera, e iban descubriendo sus poderes. Mary siempre estuvo en más problemas, y por eso era fuerte. Y todo puede empezar con algo como esto:

—Papá.

—¿Sí, hijo?

Billy, digo, William, a sus diez años, me miraba con cara de culpabilidad, con esos ojitos claros como el cielo. Tenía un desgarrón en la ropa. Uno de tantos, nada interesante.

—Me he peleado.

Saltaron todas las alarmas.

William me contó toda la historia: como en tantos colegios, siempre hay un matón que se mete con todos e intimida a los que oponen resistencia. Mi hijo siempre fue más bien tímido, y sin la confianza que seguro que le daría saber de sus poderes, evitaba a las personas más conflictivas, hasta aquel día.

—Me agarró y me pegó en la cara por no dejarle ver mi mochila. —Hizo una seña para indicar que su camiseta de verano no aguantó el agarrón—. Me caí, del susto. No me dolió. Y me llamó debilucho.

—Oh, no… ¿Qué has hecho?

—¡Nada! Yo… No sabía… Me enfadé, le miré, él se asustó, no sé…

Se impone una explicación: uno de tantos defectillos que tenemos nosotros es que nos cuesta controlar la rabia. Más que a los demás. Se nos provoca muy fácilmente, y siempre hay una palabra específica que simplemente nos puede. Para William, era “debilucho”, por su cuerpo aparentemente delgado y sin músculo.

En fin, ese matón dejó de serlo ese día. Aunque tardamos años en conocerlo al cien por cien, el poder que William descubrió fue el de crear una ilusión aterradora en su cara que siempre afectaba a la víctima. Sólo funcionaba cuando estaba realmente cabreado.

—Noto que cambio mi cara sólo para que se asuste él. Tengo toda la intención, no es involuntario, quiero hacerlo, y mi cuerpo simplemente obedece —nos contó, un par de años después, en otra pelea en su instituto. Ya le habíamos contado que tenía poderes especiales pues, en una rabieta, partió su escritorio en tres trozos y se asustó.

—Tienes que aprender a contenerte. —Iba a quejarse, pero levanté una mano—. Lo sé, es injusto, es complicado, pero no queremos herir a nadie. Ellos… simplemente podemos hacerles demasiado daño.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

Y con el tiempo, William aprendió a volar. Su fuerza se hacía mayor conforme crecía él también (le encantaba levantar coches a los trece), y su capacidad de intimidar a la gente cuando se enfadaba se expandió: era capaz de infundir alucinaciones y pesadillas. Lo supimos porque a los catorce envió a un atracador al manicomio sólo con mirarle.

Además, fue durante ese tiempo cuando Hancock se empezó a hacer famoso por sus locuras y despropósitos en Los Ángeles. William saltó enseguida cuando vio las noticias.

—¡¡Es como nosotros!!

—Así es. —“Suerte que no tiene a su doble cerca”, pensé—. Está comportándose como un capullo.

—Pero es fuerte, y ayuda a la gente. —Pensé que desearía unirse a él, o empezar a hacer de superhéroe por su cuenta, así que le dije que necesitaría manejar mejor sus poderes, pero me sorprendió—: Lo sé. No puedo. Ni tampoco quiero. No soy de los que reparten ostias.

Me sentí un tanto más tranquilo, pero me preguntaba qué pasaría si se encontraba a su doble. Apenas unos días después, cuando Hancock estuvo a punto de morir, perdiendo sus poderes sin razón aparente (aunque Anne y yo lo sabíamos), mis miedos volvieron. Will sabía que sus padres habían decidido dejar sus poderes para ser felices, pero no sabía que mantenernos juntos nos quitaba los poderes. Creía que decidimos simplemente no usarlos y envejecíamos por elección.

—¿Cómo puede ser? Pensaba que era invulnerable como yo, o como vosotros hace tiempo.

—Quizás ha dejado sus poderes de lado para ser feliz —mentí.

Will no quedó satisfecho, pero siguió mirando las noticias sin decir nada.

Ahora la pregunta lógica es ¿dónde estaba su doble? No lo sabíamos. Era más que inusual que sus caminos no se hubieran cruzado ya, pero tampoco era el caso más tardío que conocíamos. Los pocos de los nuestros que nos conocemos sabemos que crecemos hasta llegar a nuestra plenitud física, tengamos al doble o no a nuestro lado, y luego paramos. Seguimos tal cual, inmortales, sin envejecer, si no nos encontramos a nuestro doble; y nuestro cuerpo y nuestros poderes se deterioran si los dobles, como Anne y yo, permanecemos juntos.

También hay que decirlo: Anne y yo no teníamos ningunas ganas de que la doble de William apareciera. Hasta que no tuvimos más remedio, no le contamos nada de eso.

Y no tuvimos más remedio cuando hicimos un viaje a Noruega. Es parte de la historia inglesa, así que simplemente pensamos que sería buena idea.

Cuando una pareja da señales de que se va a encontrar por primera vez, parece que el mundo se venga abajo a su alrededor. Anne y yo sufrimos una serie de crisis económicas en nuestra ciudad y entraron varias veces en casa de vecinos nuestros a robar, hubo hasta asesinatos, y cuando al fin nos conocimos, todo empezó a ir mejor.

En el caso de William…

—¡¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO, ESTO ES UN ATRACO!! —O eso supusimos, el tipo lo gritó en su idioma. Inglés no era.

Estábamos encerrados en un banco pequeñito de Bergen, al sudoeste de Noruega, que también hacía intercambio de divisas (a eso íbamos, el Reino Unido tiene el Euro, pero Noruega no). Esos tres tipos llevaban un par de pistolas cada uno y nos tenían dominados a todos (unas quince personas) y uno de ellos ya se daba prisa en conseguir el dinero.

No sé cómo Anne y yo intuimos que nuestro hijo no podía actuar, pero lo intuición.

—No —le susurré a Will, después de mirar a mi esposa. Él ya se estaba preparando para pelear.

Apenas unos segundos después, las sirenas de la policía sonaron muy cerca y rodearon en un instante en el banco. Nosotros estábamos de espaldas a la calle, así que no veíamos casi nada. Los atracadores, en cambio, empezaron a gritar más fuerte en su idioma y empezaron a apuntarnos aleatoriamente con sus armas. Parecían estar avisando a los policías.

Unos segundos después, rehenes y atracadores fijamos nuestros ojos en un chico de la edad de Will, que acababa de entrar en el banco, sin protección, sin armas. Supe que nuestro momento de intuición había sido acertado. Anne y yo miramos a nuestro hijo, quien observaba con una admiración desconocida para nosotros a ese chico rubio y bastante fibrado que se había acercado sin ningún miedo al atracador que no dejaba de gritar. Conocía esa admiración, esa mirada. Miré a Anne, mientras el desconocido dialogaba con los atracadores, sabiendo que nuestros planes iban a cambiar radicalmente.

—¿Un chico? —me preguntó ella, sólo moviendo los labios, como diciendo “¿es posible que haya parejas del mismo sexo?”

—Ni idea.

No le hacíamos ascos a la idea, pero las parejas como nosotros solían reproducirse para mantenerse vivos como especie, como cualquier humano, y por muy superhéroes que fuéramos los cuatro, no creíamos que dos chicos pudieran tener un hijo biológico de la forma tradicional. Y, después de todo, había la posibilidad de que no supiéramos de parejas homosexuales debido a muertes prematuras. Recordé al batallón sagrado de Tebas, en la Grecia Clásica, compuesta por parejas amantes hombres. Quién sabe si pudo haber alguno de nosotros en ese batallón.

Entretanto, el diálogo en noruego había terminado y los atracadores ahora habían decidido apuntar al desconocido. Yo estaba rezando internamente para que no le dispararan y, si lo hacían, que el más que escaso contacto con mi hijo no fuera suficiente para que una bala le hiriera.

¡Bang!

—¡¡AAHH!

— ¡… Hancock!

¡Click! ¡Click, click!

Todo sucedió tan rápido que cuando había vuelto la mirada de nuevo al joven, él ya cargaba con las tres pistolas y los atracadores se habían arrinconado contra el mostrador del banco, aterrorizados. Con toda la confianza, el rubio desarmó las pistolas y sacó tres balas encasquilladas de sus compartimentos. Eso habían sido esos “clicks”. Luego dejó caer las armas y sus cargadores al suelo y todo se volvió una maraña de policías entrando en tromba en el pequeño banco.

Pero antes de que nos sacaran casi a rastras, pude ver al rubio y a Will encontrando sus miradas, ambas con sorpresa, ambas como si hubieran descubierto un mundo.

*  *  *

Todos acabamos en la comisaría de policía de Bergen más cercana al incidente. Nos interrogaron por familias, sólo para poner en orden las historias y poder condenar a esos tipos sin mayores dificultades. Sí, lo conozco de antes, pues cuando éramos más jóvenes, Anne y yo estuvimos en alguna que otra situación así.

Will se había recuperado del encuentro con ese chico, pero los tres sabíamos (aunque mi hijo no fuera consciente de ello) de que aquello no había acabado.

Lo que más me preocupó fue que esos ladrones identificaron al chico rubio como uno de los nuestros. Debían de saberlo todo de Hancock, y ahora habían descubierto a otro, aunque parecía que ya había trabajado antes para la policía. Aunque sabía que William estaba más inclinado a una vida tranquila, quién podía saber si con ese incidente cambiaría de parecer.

Íbamos a salir de comisaría, dispuestos a seguir con nuestro viaje, cuando un griterío se formó en la sala de al lado y se fue apagando. Nos giramos, y allí estaba, apareciendo por el marco, buscándonos, el mismo chico rubio. Cuando nos alcanzó, chapurreó con un inglés más avanzado del que acostumbraba a oír en alguien extranjero de su edad:

—Tenéis que iros.

—¡Gracias por salvarnos! —exclamó, Will, entusiasmado—. Ha sido increíble.

—De nada, es mi trabajo. Tenéis que iros.

—Sabes quienes somos, ¿a que sí? —preguntó Anne. El chico asintió y, al parecer, abandonó la esperanza de que nos fuéramos—. Deberíamos hablar de esto.

—Vale. Venid.

Nos metió en una de las salas de interrogatorios, pero no en el lugar donde uno se sienta a ser interrogado, sino al otro lado del cristal/espejo, para no ser observados o interrumpidos.

—Ya me han explicado cómo va —empezó él, como si tuviera mucha prisa—. Como más tiempo pase cerca de él, menos podré ayudar al resto de la gente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó William, mirándonos a los tres. Empecé a sudar.

—¡¿No se lo habéis contado?!

—Sabe que nosotros dejamos de lado nuestros poderes —aclaré.

—Podrías empezar por decirnos cómo te llamas. Yo soy Anne, mi marido es George, y él es Billy.

—William.

—Eso.

—Mi nombre es Einar —se presentó, al fin—, pero esto no es importante, tiene que saberlo todo, y luego tenéis que iros.

Por mucho que insistiera en eso, yo se lo veía en la mirada: una curiosidad y una atracción voraces hacia Will. Para el resto de humanos corrientes, probablemente fuera algo como “amor a primera vista”, “flechazo” o alguna cosa así, de esas que sólo pueden acabar con un amor tóxico.

Y así éramos nosotros, en general: el vínculo era tan inmediato y fuerte, que hasta nuestros instintos básicos nos instaban a estar con esa persona. No era ningún mal estar separados y buscarse cada uno su vida, incluso enamorarse de otra persona (como Mary), pero era el paraíso encontrarse con cada mirada y, de alguna manera, todo lo que hacíamos, sin querer, nos llevaba a nuestra pareja a no ser que supiéramos exactamente donde estaba y la evitáramos. Muchas veces era una cuestión de autocontrol, como parecían estar demostrando Mary y Hancock.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en quedarnos? —preguntó Will, que seguía sin saber toda la historia.

—Tus padres no te han contado que como más tiempo pasemos juntos, menos poderes tendremos. Nos volveremos mortales, vulnerables. —Will abrió los ojos como platos, sin dejar de mirar a Einar—. No te lo han contado porque ellos siempre escogieron estar juntos, como personas normales.

—Pero… Ellos estaban destinados a…

—Ellos decidieron —le cortó Einar—. Y yo también. Tenéis que iros.

—Y ¿qué hay de mí? Yo no he podido elegir.

Einar se calló, y le miró apenado por un segundo. Luego alzó la vista hacia nosotros, suspiró y se fue de la sala, esperando que nos fuéramos nosotros también en algún momento.

Y lo hicimos. Volvimos al hotel y pasó lo esperado: discutimos con William. Estaba obviamente enfadado por no haberle advertido de lo que pasaría si encontraba su doble y de lo que sucedería si pasaba tiempo con él.

—Pensaba que vosotros habíais dejado de lado vuestros poderes para estar juntos —repasó, cuando se empezó a calmar.

—Y lo hicimos.

—Pero no era del todo cierto.

—No, no lo era. No queríamos que pensaras que era todo blanco o negro y que pagarías un precio enorme por ser quien eres. Queríamos que tuvieras una vida normal mientras pudieras.

William pensó unos instantes. Estaba dudando mucho.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—No. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Aunque lo pregunté con toda la buena intención, me sentí mal por él. Anne y yo siempre habíamos estado juntos y nunca tuvimos dudas. No nos importaba morir de viejos y, bueno, seguíamos siendo muy resistentes a las enfermedades, además de que nos cuidábamos mucho. Mi mente recordaba las palabras de mi familia: “todos los de nuestra especie morimos de viejos igual que nacimos: en parejas”. Era el destino que me aguardaba si nada malo nos pasaba.

Will se había encontrado con todo eso de golpe, de un día para otro, en una situación muy estresante. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría. Yo tampoco la hubiera tenido.

—Quiero seguir pasando las vacaciones aquí —dijo, antes de meterse en la cama.

Y eso hicimos. Visitamos museos, monumentos, paseamos por el centro histórico, aprendimos mucho sobre la historia de los vikingos y, bueno, pasó lo inevitable: Einar apareció casualmente varias veces más, en su trabajo de superhéroe para la policía. Cada vez nos miraba a Anne y a mí de mala gana como si fuera nuestro padre, que nos reprendía por alguna trastada, y luego miraba a William y le cambiaba la cara totalmente. Se estaba esforzando mucho para seguir con su vida y negar sus instintos.

—Me gustaría por lo menos conocerle… —comentaba, casi susurrando, cuando le veía.

—Como más te acerques, más te costará luego irte —le recomendé.

Esos solo habían sido los cuatro primeros días. Quedaba otra semana y poco, en la que viajaríamos más por la región, y Will no parecía estar conforme con aquello. Al final, un día, se encontró con Einar de nuevo, fuera de servicio, y se negó a seguir como si nada, le fue a buscar. Se conocía los caminos al hotel y la hora de la cena, y también seguía siendo bastante invulnerable (dobló una barandilla del baño y le dolió un poco) así que no nos preocupamos.

Y así varias veces. Anne y yo hacíamos nuestras excursiones y de Will sabíamos más bien poco. No me gusta pensar en ello, pero supongo que a ningún padre le gusta pensar que su hijo “aprenda de Noruega” de otra manera. Volvía más contento, y nos contaba cosas que ya sabíamos sobre nuestros poderes, aunque parecía contenerse sobre lo que contaba de Einar.

—Tiene poder sobre los metales —explicó—. Por eso encasquilló todas las armas el otro día.

—Vaya, qué útil.

—Dice que puede metamorfosearlo también, pero no me lo ha enseñado.

—Sí, es mejor no ir haciendo demostraciones —añadió Anne.

—Y el resto de poderes son como los nuestros. Fuerza, vuelo, invulnerabilidad… —Ahí ponía una cara triste, como si recordara algo que Einar le había dicho. Había que recordar que, para empezar, el noruego no nos quería cerca de él, a los tres.

También nos contaba por dónde iban, para intentar tranquilizarnos un poco. Zonas poco pobladas, siempre de día, cosas así.

Uno de los últimos días que pasaríamos en Bergen hicimos una excursión a una antigua iglesia de las afueras, bastante pequeñita. Will venía con nosotros por una vez, porque Einar tenía algunos asuntos que atender, al parecer. De hecho, mi hijo estaba bastante contrariado con ello, aunque también decía, o se autoconvencía, de que era lo lógico.

El sitio estaba en completo silencio, y apenas había gente. La mayor parte eran turistas, y hasta había un espacio en un lateral reservado a antiguas reliquias vikingas y restos que se habían encontrado debajo la iglesia, así que aquello más bien era un museo.

Entonces, de un lateral, aparecieron varias personas.

—¡Einar! —gritó Will, aunque le mandaron a callar otros turistas, incluidos nosotros.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó entre susurros el noruego, cuando se acercó. Parecía que iba algo cojo.

—Pues de visita turística, nada especial —contesté con rostro de obviedad.

—Bueno, yo tengo que volver al trabajo. Ya nos veremos.

Y se fue. William se quejó, pero Einar sólo dijo que llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Nosotros nos quedamos, explorando las catacumbas. Estaba bastante oscuro, las velas no iluminaban mucho, así que supongo que fue la situación ideal para que unos asaltantes nos sorprendieran. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo, camino de perder la consciencia.

*  *  *

No sé cuándo me desperté. Ya era de noche, y parecía que nos habían llevado a otro sitio igual de oscuro que aquellas catacumbas. Me dolía la cabeza horrores, y quería por lo menos palparme el golpe, pero estaba atado de manos por la espalda. Anne aún no se había despertado del golpe.

—Uno de ellos se ha despertado —susurró un hombre, en la penumbra. No conseguía enfocar mi mirada, así que no le podía ver, pero me interesó que hablara en inglés británico, y no en noruego.

—Da igual. Sólo necesitamos esperar. Una vez su hijo y el otro chico estén fuera de nuestro camino, les soltaremos.

“Este inútil no sabe que nosotros dos también tenemos poderes”, pensé, aunque sabía que usarlos no me sería posible, con Anne a mi lado.

Estuvimos esperando en silencio un buen rato, preguntándome qué estaría pasando, y si realmente la aparición de Hancock nos había dejado tan expuestos como parecía. Por encima de todo, me preocupaba Will: no estaba con nosotros, y sabía que sus poderes no estaban al cien por cien.

—¿George?

Anne se despertaba. Intenté calmarla y que no se moviera mucho, pero empezó a preguntar por Will y se mareó.

De repente, se oyeron golpes y disparos en la lejanía. Todos alzamos la vista hacia el techo oscuro, y luego a las paredes. Sonaba lejano, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que uno de los que nos vigilaba saliera a ver qué pasaba.

Hubo un tenso silencio durante un minuto. Todos esperábamos nuevos disparos o golpes, algún ruido, pero no oímos nada de eso. Oímos gritos lejanos y sollozos, y me temí lo peor de lo peor. Nuestro otro captor también, así que también se acercó a la puerta a ver si se veía algo desde ahí, y en un instante todo fueron gritos y golpes.

—¡Einar! ¿Dónde está Will? —exclamé, cuando le vi dejar KO a aquel hombre.

—Tenemos muy poco tiempo, vamos.

—¿Dónd…?

Quise gritar, pero no me salió ningún sonido. En un instante nos encontrábamos volando, alejándonos de aquel sitio en las montañas. Creía haber visto la puerta destrozándose ante ese vuelo a reacción.

—¿Dónde está Will? —repetí, a gritos.

Einar no respondió, simplemente miró al firmamento, evitando mi mirada. Acabamos llegando a Bergen de nuevo, y nos dejó en el balcón de nuestra habitación. Iba a preguntarle de nuevo, iba a estallar, iba a gritar, pero entonces Einar se desplomó delante de mí, inconsciente.

*  *  *

Anne estaba en el hospital. Einar, en la cama de nuestra habitación. Will, en paradero desconocido. Ese era el panorama entonces.

En cuanto Einar despertó de nuevo, al cabo de una hora, intentó echar a volar de nuevo, o por lo menos evitar mis preguntas, mis dudas y mi sufrimiento, pero no pudo hacer nada de eso. Algo le había debilitado. Eso empeoraba mi estado. Si Einar no recuperaba sus fuerzas, era porque Will tampoco estaba bien, no era invulnerable, y algo había pasado. Y seguía vivo.

La policía se presentó al cabo de poco de volver del hospital. Le dijeron algo a Einar, como si lo sintieran mucho.

—Tenemos que acompañarles.

Fue como hacer en cámara lenta todo el trayecto de vuelta hacia aquellas montañas. A la luz del día, era un paisaje soleado y precioso, un camino de tierra que enfilaba una pequeña colina con varios edificios de madera, como una casa de colonias. Era una eternidad para por fin llegar a un sitio donde ya sabía qué y quién se encontraba allí.

Varios coches de policía y de ambulancia nos abrieron paso. Todas aquellas personas me miraban como si me conocieran, y sabía que me encaminaba hacia la peor visión de mi vida: mi hijo, en el centro de la sala principal de uno de los edificios, sin vida, desangrado, rodeado de médicos que intentaban recuperarle el hálito de la vida.

Empujé a Einar, golpeé a todo el que se me puso cerca para detenerme, me abrí paso hasta Will y simplemente me arrodillé en silencio, con calma, sólo para acariciarle una vez más la cara a mi hijo. Sólo una vez más.

—Me salvó la vida. Me protegió… Usó sus poderes para enloquecerlos, pero…

Se le quebrantó la voz, y yo eché a llorar en silencio. Las balas habían sido más rápidas que Will. Y Einar no había podido frenarlas, probablemente por el mismo motivo por el que no había podido seguir volando.

—Volé con las fuerzas que me quedaban con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde y se regenerara.

—Hiciste bien —alcancé a decir. Fue lo único que conseguí pronunciar en todo el día.

No hay mucho más que contar. Will había muerto, y sentía que toda mi vida se había deshecho en un segundo. Anne tardó días en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. No conseguía asimilarlo. Hasta que no se encontró con la casa vacía, no consiguió llorar y ver que nuestro hijo ya no estaba.

Ambos quisimos odiar a Einar, odiar el día que decidimos irnos a Noruega, queríamos saberlo todo sobre lo que pasó esa noche y a la vez no queríamos oír nada. Nuestra vida no fue nunca la misma, y nunca pensamos en tener hijos de nuevo. Intentamos ser felices de nuevo, juntos, pero nos costó muchos años de asimilación. Oír llorar a Anne u oírme a mí maldecir más de la cuenta era algo que ocurrió casi todos los días durante el primer año.

Cuando por fin encontramos la paz, sabiendo que, siendo mortales, no tardaríamos mucho en reunirnos con Will, desistimos en nuestros intentos de odiar y evitar a Einar, que había estado intentando comunicarse con nosotros durante años.

Sólo nos vimos una vez, al cabo de diez años. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado completamente, como inmortal que era, pero su rostro reflejaba la otra parte de la inmortalidad: la pena infinita. Él ya no tenía a su pareja natural para poder tener una vida en paz y morir, como Anne y yo. Y quién sabía si alguna vez en universo le daría una oportunidad para morir.

Y sólo vino para contarnos con todo detalle lo que Will había hecho por él desde que se conocieron. Lo que comprendió estando con él. Y que todo lo que había hecho desde entonces, fue por lo que él le dijo.

Creo que fue en ese momento cuando Anne y yo pudimos reconstruir nuestros corazones rotos: sonreímos por vez primera recordando a nuestro hijo.

Todo se redujo a una sonrisa, al recordar la decisión de Will de perseguir sus sentimientos, fueran cuales fueran sus consecuencias. Y también a unas palabras que nunca supimos y que Einar nos dijo de boca de nuestro hijo ese día:

—¿Quién querría vivir para siempre?

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si nadie se habrá dado cuenta, o quizás sois demasiado jóvenes, pero hay un guiño enormísimo a una peli para la que Queen compuso varias canciones y precisamente la temática es similar a esto. A ver quién la conoce.
> 
> Además, este fic, como veis, es extraño, por el punto de vista, porque hay cosas que no saltan a la vista... en realidad planeaba hacerlo el doble de largo, con el punto de vista de Einar, pero me pareció que así quedaba bien. Siempre estoy a tiempo de hacer una segunda parte, fuera del reto, si acaso, pero el final sería el mismo.
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
